Till' death do us loath
by Stardance
Summary: Rachel and Puck raise a child together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am just borrowing the characters.

Rachel couldn't believe it, she was a mother at the age of 16. She had a 2 month old daughter and Puck was the father. Puck was her husband; she still couldn't wrap her mind around that fact. Rachel looked down at a sleeping Leah Puckerman and held her breath as she tried to slip quietly from the room. She was half way through the door when Leah started crying, groaning Rachel returned to her daughter's side. She gently picked up her daughter and began to rock her. Rachel was losing her mind, Leah just wouldn't stop crying and Rach didn't know what to do. Rach had tried feeding her and changing her diaper, but nothing seemed to help. Cradling Leah to her chest she began to sing, trying to sooth and at the same time drowned out her daughter's wails. Twenty minutes later Puck arrived home to find Rachel nearing hysterics and the baby crying. Rach tried to hand the baby to Puck but he waved her off.

"Maybe she would stop crying if her mom wasn't trying to light her on fire by singing all the damn time. I bet if you paid more attention to her than the sound of your own voice your kid would actually like you," he groused at her, wanting nothing to do with the situation.

Rachel fell quiet as Puck began his rant and the silence stretched between them as Leah continued to cry. Seeming to gather some strength as she clung to her daughter Rach raised her defiantly against Puck, "You ass, how dare you judge my parenting skills. You're never here; you're either at football practice, "cleaning" pools, or screwing cherrios. Maybe if you took your daughter off my hands once in a while I could deal better with her."

Puck couldn't deny the slight guilt that flowed through him, but he was Puck and she was friggin Rachel Berry. "Well maybe if I wasn't shackled to a pathetic loser like you I might help out more often," he replied.

Rachel had been on an emotional rollercoaster and Puck's last words finally pushed her over the edge. Holding tightly to Leah, Rachel slid to the floor sobbing.

Puck stared in shock at the sight of Rachel crying, he had never seen her cry before, he wasn't even sure it was possible. But somehow the sight of her right now really got him in the gut, "Look, Berry I am sorry," he said stepping towards her.

Rachel for hearing all that just began to cry harder. Puck dropped down behind Rachel and pulled her to his chest, he hugged her gently as he rocked the three of them back and forth. Eventually both Rachel's and Leah's sobs quieted down. When he realized Leah was asleep he gently laid her in her crib before leading Rachel quietly from the room. Once down stairs he fixed them both a glass of water. "Look Berry I really am sorry for what I said, for what it's worth I think you'll make a wonderful mom. I just, well I don't want to be married to you or be the father of your child and I guess I have been taking it out on you."

Rachel sipped her water before she replied, "You think I am thrilled to be married to you, I would have preferred to be a single mother, but wasn't given a choice. We both said "I do" and you said you would help with the baby. This is the first time since I brought her home that I have asked for your help and you just treated me like crap, worse than usual. I may not want you in my life either Noah Puckerman, but at least I am trying to make it easier on the both of us."

Puck nodded his head, "I know." The two sat in silence for another thirty minutes until Leah started crying again. Rachel lunged off the couch before a hand stopped her. "My turn, I did make a promise to help out," Puck said at her questioning look.

Rachel nodded before replying, "Leah needs her bottle and she needs to be changed." Rachel returned to her sitting position on the couch and decided to put her iPod on. An hour later Puck was shaking her shoulder, "Listen I been thinking, maybe I could take Leah home with me tonight. You know to help out more like I promised I would."

Rachel stared hard at Puck, "While I would love, and I mean absolutely love to take you up on that offer, No. I don't want to be docked a whole letter grade because your little sister Rebeccah, decided Leah is extremely cool toy and dropped her or something. We only have five more weeks with her left and if you could help out on the weekends and stuff that should be sufficient for me to regain my calm."

Puck sighed, "Yeah your right, and I will make an effort to help out more." Puck grabbed his stuff and head towards the door. "Berry for what its worth I think if the kid was real, your singing would have worked to calm her down. Because when your singing it's about the only time I don't want to light myself on fire."

Rachel stared in shock at the closed door, a small smile playing on her lips. Taking a deep breath, _only five more weeks, if I can survive this stupid health class for five more weeks this whole thing will be nothing but a haunting memory._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just being the puppet master.**

**Thanks for the review peeps, here is a list of who is "married" to who and the babies and names. I made it because I kept confusing myself…I hope it helps me keep everyone straight.**

**Mike and Mercedes- Mike Junior aka MJ**

**Matt and Tina - ****Michaela**

**Kurt and Brittney- Kurt Junior aka KJ**

**Santana and Artie- Serena**

**Quinn and Finn- Lynn aka Drizzle**

**Puck and Rachel – Leah **

**Promises, Promises**

Rachel quickly pulled into the parking lot, and hopped out of her car. She pulled her back pack out as fast as she could and got Leah out of her mock car seat. Rachel nearly dropped her child when she heard a deep voice say, "Here let me take her. I know you have to get to locker before class."

Rachel blinked stupidly at Puck before she quickly placed Leah in his arms. Grabbing her bags handle she sprinted towards the door, "Thank you." Puck shook his head as he heard Rachel's voice float over her shoulder and watched as her skirt rode up her legs as she ran. Puck looked down at the "baby" in his arms. "Just between you and me, your mom is a major wack job, but damned if she doesn't have great legs…if you were real I would promise to make sure you don't turn out as crazy as her."

Puck followed Rachel into the building and to her locker, "Puck do you think you could take Leah to home room with you? Mr. Tomason is like a stickler for no noise or disruptions in his home room and I think the next time Leah cries he is going to chuck her out of the window."

"Yeah don't worry about. Actually Mike and Matt will probably have their kids too."

The bell rang and the two parted ways. After home room Rachel met Puck at his locker and picked Leah up to take her to Rachel's next two classes, history and math. Puck then took Leah with him while Rachel was in chemistry. At lunch Leah was returned to her mother and Puck sat with the glee kids for half of lunch before making his way back to the jock table.

Later that day at practice Puck clued into how much the baby drama was affecting and was going to continue to affect his life. "Hey Mike party on Friday is going to be hot."

"No can do bro, Mercedes and her family are going to be out of town so I get to have MJ all to myself this weekend."

Looking at his warped friend he opened his mouth to question Finn, when he heard girly squealing, "Oh gosh these are too cute," cried Matt. "I know can't wait to show Quinn, Drizzle's gonna love it."

"It's true," Kurt replied, "Our babies will be so fierce, that's why I just had to make them."

Puck looked at the items his "boys" were cooing over. The items were baby shirts, actually baby jerseys, with their "fathers" numbers on them.

"Here Mike," said Kurt as he hand the baby jersey over to him.

"That's so cool dude, the women folk are going to flip when they see them. Hey Matt is Tina sure she is going to be okay watching MJ, Drizzle, KJ, Serena, and Michaela by herself?" asked Mike.

"Yeah Artie, is going to help her keep an eye out."

"Why isn't Rachel helping out?" questioned Puck before he realized he had opened his mouth.

The boys turned to look at him. Finn shifted uncomfortable and Matt and Mike found the ceiling tiles suddenly interesting.

"Rachel knows you don't want her there, of course she claims its because Leah is suppose to be 2 months old and having her at a Friday night football game isn't realistic or sanitary."

"I never said I didn't want her or the kid there," replied Puck in his defense.

"Yeah but you never said you did," replied Kurt.

Puck swallowed, "Could you make one for Leah, cause Rachel will be there to help Tina and Artie look after the babies at Friday's game."

Kurt grinned before digging into his bag and pulling out a red number 20 jersey.

Puck held the baby shirt in his hand as he and the guys headed towards Glee practice. They arrived a few minutes early and Puck approached Rachel, "So Kurt made jerseys for the babies and he made one for Leah too. I want you to bring Leah to Friday night's game. Tina and Artie are going to need help watching the other babies because Mercedes is going out of town. "

"So now you are deciding how I am going to be spending my Friday night?" questioned Rachel.

"Look, I just, well you've never stopped doing something because of someone else's opinion and if you haven't been coming to the games because of me well I wouldn't mind if you want to show up and bring Leah," he said to her quietly as he shifted uncomfortably.

Rachel studied Puck before handing him Leah, "She would love to see her daddy play football, so we'll be there Friday night."


End file.
